When a user uses a mobile phone for a long time, the user usually may continuously initiate new application programs and forget to close the application programs, which are supposed to be closed. If the user forgets to close the application programs, a memory of the mobile phone may hang up due to the fact that too many application programs have been initiated, which will bring poor experiences to the user.